


Don't You Dare!

by sassy_pelican



Series: Sebastian Stan One-Shots [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_pelican/pseuds/sassy_pelican
Summary: "Don't you dare!" There may or may not be a whipped cream fight.
Relationships: Sebastian Stan/Reader, Sebastian Stan/You
Series: Sebastian Stan One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149986
Kudos: 13





	Don't You Dare!

**Author's Note:**

> Some language and fluff and fun. This is loosely based on something my cousins did one time.

You were minding your own business, fixing yourself a sundae. It was you and Sebastian's night to chill, do nothing, eat junk food, watch movies, etcetera. Taking the canned whipped cream, you pile on way too much for just one sundae. You don't care. It is mostly just air anyway.

"Hey [Y/N]?" Sebastian calls from the couch.

"Yeah?" You reply.

"Are you fixing something sweet?"

You smile. "Yeah." Pausing, you watch as he seems to ponder something. "Will you bring me something, I am still trying to get the TV to work."

"Sure. What do you want?"

"Whatever you're having."

"You'll have to put your own whipped cream on."

"That's fine. Thanks babe." He says, still hunched over trying to figure out why the remote isn't working.

His sundae finished, you head into the living room, setting it down on the coffee table (or cocktail table) in front of him. "Have you tried new batteries?" You ask.

His shoulders visibly droop before he laughs. "Fuck. No, I didn't."

You smile, trying to hold in your own laughter. "Go put your whipped cream on doofus."

He shakes his head but does as you told him. "Where are the batteries?" He calls from the kitchen.

"Hang on, I'll get them. You focus on your sundae." You reply, already getting up and heading the kitchen. As soon as you enter, you are doused in whipped cream. Sputtering, you look at him shocked.

"What the hell!"

"I am loving the new look babe." He laughs, holding the pressurized can menacingly, well as much as possible.

Finger poised on the nozzle; he aims it at you. Your eyes go wide. "Don't you dare!" He dares. For the second time in less than two minutes, you are covered in whipped cream. You narrow your eyes, rushing past him and grabbing the back up can from the fridge.

"It's on now." You mutter, aiming at him. You completely cover his face. Seb just stands there, shocked and wiping his face off with his unoccupied hand.

"You're in for it now." He almost growls, something that sends shivers down your spine for more than one reason.

You squeal, running around the island in the center, squirting your own can at him as you do. Both you are laughing like crazy, panting, and not an inch of you clean. Your foot slips on a pile of missed whip, and you fall backwards.

In his attempt at pulling you up, Sebastian slips too, falling almost directly on top of you. "Oomph."

"Sorry." He says, trying to shift his weight.

"We just wasted a hell of a lot of whipped cream." You say, staring at him.

"I will buy you more."

"Seb, this is a white kitchen." You try again.

"Oh." He mutters, sighing, arms still on either side of your head. "Sorry?"

You laugh at the comically bad situation. "Cleaning this up is going to be a bitch."

"I know. Any way I can make it better?" He asks.

You smile. "I can think of a few ways." He smiles back, leaning closer. He licks a long stripe on your cheek, clearing it of whipped cream.

A laugh bubbles up in your throat. "Not quite what I meant." You say, the corners of your mouth turned upward.

"Oh? What did you mean then?" He mocks, copying his previous action on the other side of your face.

"Just kiss me you idiot." You sigh, grabbing his face.

"I think I can do that." He mutters before pressing his lips to yours, smiling the entire time.


End file.
